Back In School
by xXx1010sourblossom1010xXx
Summary: Summary: Back in School again! That means more trouble for Sakura! And much more trouble now that she’s in a new school! And all grown up and a sophomore oh no! What will she do?Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings, all C2 char, here! Pls. R&R!
1. Chapter 1:First Day

**Back in School!**

**Summary: Back in School again! That means more trouble for Sakura! And much more trouble now that she's in a new school! And all grown up (she's a sophomore not a freshmen)oh no! What will she do!?(Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings, Pls. R&R!!!)**

'Thoughts**'**

"Talking"

'_Inner selves'_

**Chapter 1: First Day**

"Tititit Titit!!!" an alarm clock rings.

"Tititit Titit!!!!" again an alarm clock rings.

"Tititit Titit!!!!!!!!" again an alarm clock rings.

After the third alarm, an annoyed bubblegum haired girl said, "Stupid alarm clock!!! Ruining my dream!!!" and she gets rid the alarm clock by throwing it outside the window. (It was the first alarm clock destroyed on the first day of school year, don't think about asking how many clocks has she destroyed last school year, Sorry for the inconvenience!) She forgot it was the first day of school.

After a few seconds, a struck of realization struck her, Then she comes down running downstairs and outside their house (still in her pjs!) and looks for the alarm clock and sees it's already 7:15 am! There's only 15 minutes left!

Now she's rushing to take a bath, puts into her uniform, their uniform is like a sailor suit for girls, the tie is color red, the collar is blue with some white lines and the patch logo of the school on the upper-left side of the shirt and their skirt is plain navy blue.(blue navy blue)After she puts on her uniform, she comes rushing downstairs and stuck a bread on her mouth.

"Bye, Mom!" said by the rushing girl.

"Ok bye! But remember hurry up! Or your gonna be late Sakura!" swiftly said by her mother.

After 10 minutes, Sakura arrived at the school…

'Thank God I made it, and thanks to that darn alarm clock….So this is Konoha High' Sakura thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the principal's office……

A certain blond-haired woman who is sitting on a chair thinking with her assistant sitting in front of her.

"So Shizune, this is the new student," the blond-haired woman said while looking at the record of Sakura.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, she is the one," Shizune said.

While looking at the window smiling Tsunade thought 'So, will she be lucky or unlucky?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow! What a big school! It's bigger than my old school!" Sakura said as her eyes roams the front part of the school building. (Not literally!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys! There's the new student!" an excited Blondie, tied into a ponytail cried while running towards Sakura.

"Sigh, that's our Ino, she really gets excited over a new student." a brown-haired girl, tied into two buns said.

"Yeah, she really does." A short and blue-haired said.

After the small conversation, they all ran towards her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone's POV…..

'I'm really really nervous……hey, why are those girls going towards me!?' Sakura thought.

"Welcome to Konoha High, I'm Yamanaka Ino and these are my friends Hinata and Tenten." Ino said welcoming the new student.

"Hi there, I'm Tenten," Tenten introduced.

"And I'm Hinata." Hinata also introduced.

"Well…um, I'm Sakura and thank you for welcoming me into your school." Sakura nervously said.

"Don't mention it." Hinata answered.

'Wow, I have already two friends at my new school, ain't that lucky.' Sakura thought.

'She's really a nice girl'. Ino thought.

After 6 minutes of introductions, they all go to the registrar to get their schedule.

"So Sakura, what class are you in?" Ino asked.

"Um, I think It's Home Economics, what about you?" Sakura asked.

"It's Home Economics, too! Oh, we're in the same class! That's great! I'm really happy!" Ino excitedly answered.

"Well, I guess we all have economics and look it's also our homeroom." Tenten said.

"Yeah! All righty then homeroom it is!" Hinata excitedly said. (Kind of an OOC sorry…)

After 3 minutes of checking their schedule, the four girls go to their class, they are expecting a detention later after school because they are 9 minutes late but it's not the way they expected, they expected scolding from their teacher but the is not their yet and the bell already rang, so they are very glad that there's no teacher yet so they all go get some seats (From L-R Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata the window is beside Ino).

"The teacher is very weird." Hinata said.

"Who's the teacher anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Wait let me check it's………what!!! A man!!! A man's going to teach us Home Economics!? He must be gay!!! And his name is………Hatake Kakashi……a manly name!!!! B-b-but a gay?!" the shocked Ino said.

"Hey, I know that teacher, he was my Home Economics private tutor, he's not really a bad person and he's not gay, when you got to know him, he's really a kind person but the problem is………He's always late, sigh," Tenten explained.

"Ohhh…….That's why he's late," Hinata said.

"You've gotta used to it," Tenten said.

"Shhhhh…..He's comin'," Sakura said.

"Good morning, I'm sorry I'm late I was just…" a silver-haired man said.

While the teacher was about to explain what happened, Tenten cutted him off….

"Liar! No more stupid excuses!" Tenten interrupted.

"Oh hi Tenten, long time no see….heh…." Kakashi said.

After the little conversation, Kakashi writes his name on the board and introduces himself…..

"Hi there, I'm Hatake Kakashi your adviser and home economics teacher and my hobbies is a secret, my likes is a secret and my dislikes is also a secret." Kakashi introduced.

While he was saying his hobbies, likes and dislikes everyone sweatdropped….

"Uhhh…..Good Morning Sr. Kakashi…." Everyone greeted.

"Okay class, we have a new student." Kakashi said

When Kakashi said those lines, Sakura stood up and walks toward the board and writes her name and introduced….

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura, just call me Sakura". Sakura introduced and while she said those lines she thought…..

'I hope no fan boys again'

After she introduced, she began getting nervous because of his stupid fan boys……………and her hunch was correct, some boys whistled at her and some boys said "Sakura-chan, go out with me!!!" After that commotion, a fuzzy browed guy walks toward her and introduces himself.

"Hi my beautiful and youthful cherry blossom! I'm Lee and I'm the prince of youth!!!" Lee introduced while smiling with his teeth sparkling and doing the nice guy pose. (Like in the series)

"Will you go out with me?" Lee asked.

"Stupid head! You don't own me and I won't accept your stupid offer!!!" Sakura screamed while twitching her one eye and having her one hand closed fist and kicks lee out of the room through the window.

After she had done, everyone stared at her and they all sweatdropped.

"Why are you all staring at me?!" Sakura angrily asked.

After she asked the question, everyone went quiet and she goes back to her seat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke-teme! It's your fault that we're going to be late!" an hyperactive, Blondie boy shouted.

"It's your fault, dope," a raven-haired boy calmly answered.

"It's too troublesome to go to school," a pineapple headed boy murmured.

"Sasuke's right, dope, you're the one who's always waking up late," a long and brown-haired said. (Kind of OOC)

"Shut up Neji! And besides Shikamaru is the one who is lazy," Naruto complained.

"Are you deaf, dope? Neji said late not lazy, stupid," Shikamaru answered.

"Sigh, you're too troublesome to talk with," Shikamaru said.

"Why you lazy-ass!!!" Naruto angrily shouted while his going to punch Shikamaru but Sasuke stopped him.

"Just calm down, dope," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme, you jerk! Grrrr…" Naruto said.

"Calm down Naruto, we're here," Neji said calmly as he opens the door……

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone's POV……

"Well, well look who's here, it's the four boys that are very late even later than me," Kakashi said.

"Hn."(Guess who?)

"Troublesome" (Guess who?)

"Never insult me! Grrr…" (Guess who?)

"Hn."(Guess who?)

"Since you're here, I'm gonna arrange the seats and Sasuke you're the leader of this late group, you're going to tour Ms. Sakura the new student around the school," Kakashi explained.

"Ohhh…." The four girls cried.

When the girls see the four late boys, they shout and cried (Except Tenten, Sakura and Hinata coz they're not showing their emotions too much even they like someone they don't scream like fan girls, sorry for the interruption!!!) because the four late boys are very popular with girls….

"Now all of you please sit down and I'll arrange your seats and you'll have partner seating arrangement and this will be your permanent seats for the whole school year," Kakashi explained.

The arrangements are:

Etc. N T S S S I etc. Etc.

H U H NY

Etc. L Tem. N H C K etc. Etc.

U H A I

Etc etc G K Shi.Tay. Etc etc

Etc. etc. etc. etc.

Etc. etc. etc. etc.

(Sorry for the arrangements!)

"Now you're in your permanent seats, do whatever you want while I read my book Icha Icha Paradise (Of course what else!)," Kakashi said.

"Is he really that your tutor?!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but his different in tutoring because his much more serious in tutoring and he's much better in tutoring," Tenten answered.

'He's a real pervert!' Sakura thought.

"I know you think his a perv but his really a good guy," Tenten said

"Okay, Just want you to know my seatmate is a always quiet, I wonder…." Sakura said.

"Just don't mind him because you're not the only one my seatmate is always also a quiet one but I don't mind him," Tenten said.

"I'll just sit down and introduce myself," Sakura said.

"Oh…okay if you say so…" Tenten said.

After the conversation, the two of them go back to their seats.

"Hey…um…I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm the new student your going to tour," Sakura introduced.

"Hn."

"Hey! Why won't you talk to me?!" Sakura shouted.

"Coz your one of my fan girls and you're very annoying, stupid," Sasuke said.

"What! I'm not one of those cheeky girls! Coz you're a jerk! And besides I don't even like you at all!" Sakura shouted.

After those lines, she slapped him….Everyone is very surprised and Sasuke's fan girls and Sakura's fan boys are very angry. Then one of his fan girls said "How dare you slapping at Sasuke-kun like that!" And of her fan boys said "How dare you hurt Sakura-chan like that!

"So what fan girls! I don't care about him! Because he's an emotionless, heartless jerk!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't care about you either," Sasuke calmly said.

"I hate you jerk, and I wish I have somebody else to tour me!!!" Sakura again shouted.

"Hn."

(The bell rings…)

"Hey Hinata-chan, is your new friend really like that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushes "Um……Y-yes N-naruto-k-k-kun sh-she's r-r-really l-like th-th-that."

"Oh…Hey Hinata-chan, why are you so red? Do you have a fever? Naruto asked.

"N-n-no N-naruto-kun, I-I'm a-a-alright." Hinata stuttered.

'You're so dense Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought.

"Oh…okay, um…what's your next class?" Naruto asked.

"Um…I-It's g-g-gym," Hinata answered.

"Same here!" Naruto said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stupid! That was a reckless thing to do! Didn't you know he's a very dangerous person?

And those fan girls will give you a sweet revenge!" Ino warned.

"That's okay I can fight him…and those dumb fan girls they can't do anything against me because all my fan boys will protect me," Sakura said.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, just be careful though…" Ino said.

"Hey Ino, What's your next schedule?" Sakura asked.

"It's Gym," Ino answered.

"Me too!" Sakura happily said.

'Wow, mood swings…' Ino thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Sasuke, still hurts?" Neji asked.

"Hn."

"I'll take that a yes," Neji said.

(This conversation is kind of OOC, Sorry for the interruption!)

"Though she's an interesting person, I like her," Sasuke said.

"You, what?" Neji asked.

"I said I like her and her attitude, stupid because she's different than the other girls…and also keep it a secret between us…" Sasuke smirked.

"Schedule?" Neji asked.

"Gym," Sasuke briefly answered.

"Let's go…" Neji said.

"Aa."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes! Gym! My favorite part! Wahoo!" Tenten excitedly said to herself.

"Troublesome, mine's also Gym…" Shikamaru murmured as he walks pass Tenten.

Tenten overheard what Shikamaru murmured and thought 'Why did Ino liked that lazy-ass anyway? I'm really annoyed when he says everything is too trouble some for him.'

The next chapter: coincidence?! Thank you for tuning in this chapter and pls. tune in the next chapter and also pls. R&R! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Gym: Coincidence!

**Back in School!**

**Summary: Back in School again! That means more trouble for Sakura! And much more trouble now that she's in a new school! And all grown up (she's a sophomore not a freshmen) oh no! What will she do!?(Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings, Pls. R&R!!!)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking**"

'_Inner selves'_

**Chapter 2: Coincidence?!**

**The four girl's POV…**

"**C'mon! Hurry up! Or Gai-sensei will give us punishments!" Ino warned.**

"**Okay, I'm comin'!" Sakura said while putting her gym uniform and tying her hair into a high ponytail, their gym uniform is a white T-shirt and black caprice or black shorts above the knees, the logo is on the lower left-side of the left part of the shorts.**

"**Hey Tenten! You're gym too?" Ino asked.**

"**Yeah," Tenten answered.**

"**Hi everyone, I'm also in gym class," Hinata said.**

"**Also, Naruto-kun is here," Hinata blushes.**

"**Also, that lazy-ass is here," Tenten murmured.**

"**What? He's also here? Oh what a coincidence?!" Ino blushes.**

"**Why do you like that lazy-bum anyway?" Tenten said.**

"**Well um…. Here's the story," Ino said.**

Flashback

"Go away; I don't wanna go out with you! Because you're a stupid pervert!" Ino shouted.

"C'mon let's go out," the drunk man said while holding her hand.

"Let go of me!" Ino said while struggling, when she was saying those lines a pineapple-headed boy heard it and punches the man.

"Thank you…"

"No prob, but don't be so troublesome to everybody you should also know how to protect yourself and um…. I forgot to ask are you alright?"

"Hey I'm not a troublesome woman! And yeah I'm just alright."

End of Flashback

"**Oh so that's why….." Hinata said.**

"**C'mon hurry up!" Sakura shouted.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everyone's POV….**

"**Hello my youthful students!" an older version of Lee said.**

"**Good morning Gai-sensei!!!" Lee greeted happily.**

"**Hello my most favorite youthful student!" Gai-sensei greeted.**

"**GAI-SENSEI!"**

"**LEE!"**

"**GAI-SENSEI!"**

"**LEE!"**

"**GAI-SENSEI!"**

"**LEE!"**

**While they're shouting a sunset background came out of nowhere and everyone sweatdropped except Sakura.**

"**Would you just shut up already!!!" Sakura screamed and Sakura kicks Lee outrageously.**

"**Why…Sakura-chan…" Lee said dramatically and lost all his consciousness.**

"**Sakura calm down, you might get a detention," Hinata warned.**

**After the commotion Neji and Sasuke appeared….**

"**Even though you're youthful you're still late! 50 push ups for you!" Gai shouted.**

"**Hn." The famous Uchiha smirked.**

**After the push ups, Gai-sensei wants a one-on-one basketball match, girl vs. boy…**

"**But Gai-sensei, some girls don't know how to play basketball!" Ino complained.**

"**Hey don't include me, I know how to play basketball," Sakura said.**

"**Yeah me too…" Tenten said.**

"**Hn." Sasuke smirked.**

"**I didn't say a name I said some…" Ino said.**

"**Okay I understand," Sakura said.**

"**No buts young youthful lady!" Gai said.**

"**Oh, okay," Ino sadly said.**

"**Okay Ms. Sakura if you are really good I challenge you," Sasuke smirked.**

**After that speech, everyone gasped…**

"**Okay youthful students settle down, the first match is the beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura and the famous late avenger, Sasuke," Gai yelled like in the WWE.**

**Everyone sweatdropped what Gai did….**

'**Uh-oh I think there's gonna be a rampage in the gym…..' Hinata thought.**

"**Hey jerk, don't go easy on me coz I'm a girl…." Sakura smirked.**

"**Hn."**

**The match has started; the match is intense and the first one to score is Sakura…**

**Sasuke smirked and said "Not bad for a girl."**

"**Tch, I'll show you what a girl really can do!" Sakura smirked.**

**The match goes on and on until they got tired and neither of them won they both are tie; the score is 24-24.After their match some sweatdropped and some falls down anime-style.**

"**Wow! Their incredible!" Lee said. (Oh yeah! forgot to tell you before their match Lee gained consciousness)**

"**Hey! I want to challenge you!" pointed Tenten to Neji.**

"**Oh yeah! You can't even beat me coz you're a girl," Neji smirked.**

"**Of course I can beat you, idiot! And I'm gonna show you what I'm made of!" Tenten said excitedly.**

"**Oh okay, now next up! The famous white eyed shinobi, Neji and the weapon of sports, Tenten" Gai said.**

**Again everyone sweatdropped….**

"**You go Tenten! You can beat that, jerk!" Sakura and Ino yelled.**

"**I'm not gonna go easy on you just coz you're popular," Tenten smirked.**

"**Neither do I, just coz you're a girl…" Neji smirked.**

**The match started and everyone was amazed…**

'**Wow! She's good,' Neji thought.**

**In the middle of the match…**

**Sakura thought 'If I haven't got tired I'm sure I'd win over that heartless jerk.'**

**The match continues….**

'**Wow! They are both good!' Hinata thought.**

'**Wow! Kawaii!' Ino thought.**

**After their match, everyone sweatdropped coz it's also a tie; and the score is 16-16….**

"**Tch, I should've won, you're just lucky," Tenten said.**

"**Hn."**

"**Okay who's the next match anyone?" Gai said.**

**No one answered….**

"**Okay I'll choose….hmmmm……Naruto and Hinata you're the next one…." Gai said.**

"**W-w-what? N-naruto-k-k-kun?!" Hinata shockingly stuttered.**

"**That's okay Hinata-chan! I'll go easy on you!!!" Naruto blushingly said.**

**The match started…**

'**Wow Naruto-kun is really good,' Hinata thought.**

**The first to score is Naruto; after a few minutes the match finished; Naruto won by one point and the score was 12-13.**

"**Whoa! Okay the next match is um….uh…" Gai keep thinking who's next….**

"**Would you just make up your mind!" Sakura twitched.**

**Gai was so scared of Sakura so he decided….**

"**Okay, I've decided Shikamaru and Ino get ready you're next! Go and play my youthful students!!!" Gai yelled.**

**Everyone sweatdropped… (Sorry for too much sweatdrops!)**

"**Would you just shut up get it on!!!" Sakura screamed.**

"**But um…Gai-sensei….uh…" Ino blushed.**

"**How troublesome, just calm down troublesome woman, I'll go easy on you….Geez…" Shikamaru muttered. (Secretly blushes)**

"**Thank you so much!" Ino blushed.**

"**How troublesome!" Shikamaru murmured.**

**The match starts; when Ino tried to steal the ball from Shikamaru she always blushes while in Shikamaru's mind; he always thought how troublesome this is….After a few minutes, Shikamaru wins with a score of 7; the score was 5-7.**

**Shikamaru smirked "Troublesome woman" (Secretly blushes) and walks toward the other three boys.**

**Ino thought 'He's really good and so kawaii!!!'**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Meanwhile….**

**A certain blond with four pigtails thought 'Stupid Gai-sensei, it should've been me!'**

"**Temari, calm down," a boy with make said.**

"**Tch," Gaara smirked.**

"**Stop acting cool Gaara!" Kankuro said.**

"**Tch," Gaara answered coldly.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everyone's POV**

"**Okay my youthful class! Gym class is now over," Gai said.**

**After what their sensei said, an announcement occurs…**

"**Everyone, the tryouts for clubs will be later after school," the announcement announced.**

**After the announcement the four girls went changing their clothes in the changing room and they are also chatting the announcement…**

"**Hey Sakura what will you join later after school?" Tenten asked.**

"**Um, I think I'll join basketball, volleyball and tennis," Sakura answered.**

"**Why so many?" Ino asked.**

"**I can't decide so I'll join them all," Sakura answered.**

"**Ooookay…Well I'm gonna join the cooking club and the calligraphy club," Hinata said.**

"**Me? Well I'll join cheerleading club as always just to impress my Shika-kun!" Ino blushes.**

**When Temari passed them she overheard them and thought 'Puh-leeze, like my Shika-kun would notice her,'**

"**So Tenten, what club would you join?" Sakura asked.**

**Well I think I'm gonna join the soccer team this year," Tenten answered.**

"**Hey what's your next sched?" Sakura asked.**

"**Biology"**

"**Biology"**

"**Biology"**

"**Wow a coincidence again! Mine's also biology!" Sakura said.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Sasuke-teme! What's your next class?" Naruto asked.**

'**Geez, such a loud mouth,' Shikamaru thought.**

"**Biology, dope," Sasuke answered.**

"**Sasuke-teme never ever call me a dope! Teme!!!" Naruto blurted.**

"**Hn."**

"**How troublesome, mine's also biology," Shikamaru yawned.**

"**Hn."**

"**Biology…" Neji said.**

"**Wow! Neji actually talks!!!" Neji grinned.**

"**Of course he talks, dope," Sasuke said.**

"**Teme!!! Grrrrrrrr," Naruto yelled and after a few seconds calms down.**

"**Well I'm also biology," Naruto grinned again.**

"**Aa.**

"**Aa."**

"**How troublesome…"**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Temari said "Sigh, biology my most hatest subject." (Sorry about this I just I want It exaggerated)**

"**I'm also biology, sigh" Kankuro said.**

"**I guess we all do, tch..." Gaara said coldly.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Meanwhile, Shizune knocks at the door nervously…**

"**Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!!!" Shizune said as she opens the door.**

"**What Shizune?!" Tsunade asked.**

"**The director…" Shizune gasping for air…**

"**The director is coming in 15 minutes!" Shizune said.**

"**What! I'm not prepared yet!" Tsunade said.**

"**Hurry up preparing, Tsunade-sama," Shizune warned.**

**After 14 minutes, Tsunade is finish preparing…**

"**Okay now I'm ready," Tsunade said.**

**Then a knock is heard from the door…**

"**He's here," Shizune said.**

**Shizune opened the door and the director stepped in and it was…**

**Cliffies!!! You should tune in the next chappie so you will know who is the director…The next chapter is Chapter 3: Science class: love partners!!! Pls R&R!!!**


End file.
